By Twist of Fate
by McGani
Summary: Ginny is shown how her life could have changed not only for herself, but for another, by a twist of fate. How different would things have been had Ginny been sorted into Slytherin? AU D/G
1. The Spoils of War

**Summary: **Ginny is shown how her life could have changed not only for herself, but for another, by a twist of fate. How different would things have been had Ginny been sorted into Slytherin? AU D/G

**Author's Note:** If everything goes according to plan, this will be a two-part series. Here's to hoping!

**Disclaimer:** I'll take this time to point out that I'm obviously not J.K Rowling, no matter how many times I attempt to make the Polyjuice Potion. But I hope you like the plot, 'cause it's all I got! If you don't like it, I just hope your eyeballs fall out. And of course I'm kidding.

**By Twist of Fate  
>Part I, Chapter One: The Spoils of War<strong>

A slender, red-headed witch entered the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. Her freckled face was dirty, her hair tied back into a messy, windswept ponytail. The only tidy aspect of her appearance was the set of clean, navy robes that she had changed into after practice. Even those were a bit wet, considering the weather.

"Ah, Miss Weasley!" the bartender greeted her happily as she took a seat at the bar. "Just got back from practice, I gather?"

She smiled. "Yes. It was rough today; the weather wasn't in our favor. I'll be drinking for one this afternoon; a Pumpkin Juice would be refreshing."

"Coming right up," and in an instant, a tall glass of one of her favorite childhood drinks was resting between her pale hands.

Ginny Weasley was recognized nearly everywhere she went. It had been two years since the war and subsequent defeat of You-Know-Who, and her role in that event had not been forgotten. It would have dulled a little by now; but her relationship with the most famous wizard in the world, The Boy Who Lived, made it impossible for her to slip under the radar.

Of course, Ginny didn't mind the attention. Having grown up the youngest of seven, she quite enjoyed it. She was currently an alternate for The Holyhead Harpies Quidditch Team, well on her way to a permanent position once one of their current Chasers retired. She lived with Harry Potter at Grimmauld Place, though you wouldn't recognize it much anymore. She and her beau had done a lot of renovating to make it more livable. She was only one year out of Hogwarts, but Ginny Weasley felt that she was easily the happiest witch alive, and she still had so much ahead of her.

She sipped at her Pumpkin Juice, relaxed in the dryness of the pub. Outside, torrential rain assaulted the windows, looking worse than it had done while she was leaving practice only an hour earlier. It didn't dampen her mood. She was busy fantasizing about Quidditch fame, marrying her favorite Auror, and the likelihood that she would get to live happily ever after. These reflections felt almost surreal, given the things she had been through over the last eight or nine years.

Funny, to think, that Ginny and Harry had ended up together. Not only for their proximity through Ron, but through their mutual vendettas against Voldemort. She was still plagued with nightmares of the cursed diary from her first year, the horrible things she had done; Ginny Weasley had been just as determined as anyone else to see him fall. Harry had saved her back then, and he continued to save her every day. He was a truly great man, and her heart fluttered now as she thought of the luck she had been graced with. In her mind, there was no better match.

The door banged open at the Leaky Cauldron and brought Ginny out of her thoughts. Until now, the bar had been relatively quiet and she was left alone. She could hear the bartender mutter, "Crazy old shrew, wish she'd just snuff it already..."

A presence arrived at Ginny's right and she looked over. Though she did not recognize the witch, she was sure that this was the woman the barman was muttering about. She was extremely short, old and weathered-looking. Her eyes were clouded over so heavily, Ginny wondered if she could see at all. The rain had drenched her, leaving sopping wet strands of silver hair pasted to her face. The smell of incense upon her was not complementing the wet-dog scent of her damp robes very well. Ginny wrinkled her nose a little, but took pity on the woman by keeping her thoughts to herself.

The barman obviously didn't like the idea of the famous Ginny Weasley being bothered by this witch's company as he approached. "Get on out of here you old bint, and don't you harass my customers today. You scare them off."

Interested, Ginny looked between them, seeking their reactions. To her surprise, the tiny old witch was staring at her, ignoring the barman altogether. "You," she said, a gnarled finger pointing in her face. "I could feel you here."

Ginny snorted. "You could feel me? Do you even know me?"

"Don't encourage her," said the barman sourly. "She runs a fortune-telling shop down the lane, just opened it last year. Completely raving; claims she's a seer. All she's managed to do is make people paranoid, telling them they've done things wrong and what-have-you."

Ginny looked away from the witch now, who was making her uneasy with her unblinking stare. "How do you mean?" she asked.

The witch spoke again. "Your fate is twisted up, Ginevra Weasley, it is. You knocked it askew. Ages ago. Should be different. You're wrong. Twisted...so twisted."

"That's how I mean," replied the man with exasperation, now rounding on the witch. "Get out of here, or I'll throw you out!"

It took several minutes of more cryptic rambling before the barman's patience finally reached an end, and he kept true to his word, ushering her roughly back out into the storm. When he came back, he sighed and passed Ginny another drink.

"That one's on me. Sorry about that; she is very old and doesn't hear too well. Blind as a bat, too; except for the 'inner eye', of course." He chuffed, shaking his head. "Senile, I wager. Poor thing's nearly 200."

Ginny didn't say anything, just sipped quietly at her drink. The witch was blind, so how did she know Ginny's name? Seers were difficult to peg; most of them were frauds. That wasn't all that was bothering her, though; how on Earth could she say her fate was twisted? In Ginny's eyes, her life was absolutely perfect. Fate had treated her exceptionally well. She couldn't imagine off-hand a way in which she wished it could change. Except, perhaps, to bring back the dead or erase the traumas that Voldemort had burdened everyone with. But those were out of her hands. Unchangeable. And in a way, shouldn't be changed. She was just coming to accept things for how they were; it was cruel for this witch to come in and give her false hope of changing it.

"Don't tell me she's made you paranoid as well?" came the voice of the barman, looking concerned. "She really is just insane. Can't pay her too much mind."

"I'm fine. Just not quite so thirsty," Ginny admitted, laying down a few sickles before swiftly exiting the bar to apparate back home to Grimmauld Place. Though she wanted to believe the claims of insanity, Ginny simply could not expel the thought that maybe the witch saw something there that should not be ignored.

A week had passed since her strange encounter at The Leaky Cauldron. Quidditch practice, household chores and a dinner date with Harry had kept her well-enough distracted. She hadn't even brought it up to her boyfriend; much of Harry's life had been predicted through prophecy, and Ginny knew that he would worry over it far more than was necessary. It was best to keep it to herself.

However, she found herself back in Diagon Alley on this day to visit the Quidditch Supply Shop. Her broom needed a good polish and she had run dangerously low. It would also be a treat to see what newest items and models had come in since her last trip here. Knowing she could spend a fortune, Ginny didn't frequent the place.

Broom polish was forgotten the moment a bony hand grasped Ginny's upper-arm. She defensively jerked away, but immediately realized it wasn't necessary; it was the ancient witch from last week, and she looked just as fragile in the sunshine as she did while soaked in rain. "Ginevra Weasley," she repeated her name just as before. "Your fate-"

"Let me guess," Ginny said, a little rudely as she jerked her arm away. "Is it twisted? Bent out of shape? Wonky? Are you trying to take the piss out of me?"

"Your fate is twisted."

Ginny gave forth a great sigh. She knew she should walk away, but her undying curiosity kept her glued to the spot. Finally, she asked, "In what way do you reckon it's twisted?"

The witch must have sensed genuine curiosity under the blanket of sarcasm, because she tugged once more at Ginny's arm and began hobbling away. Taking the hint, Ginny followed at a brisk walk, and in a few short moments they were entering a shop titled, "Fortuna Aperio".

"I'm not buying anything," Ginny told the witch sharply as they entered, but she did not seem keen on offering any of her various goods. Instead, she lead Ginny into a back room. The air was heavy with the scent of incense here, the temperature had to be close to boiling, and the floor was littered with squashy pillows. Only candlelight interrupted the darkness and Ginny spotted a shimmering crystal ball in the center of the room. She was reminded very much of Trelawney's classroom, which was not a good sign.

Ushered to sit before the glowing orb, the witch took the spot opposite. In such a lavishly decorated room, the witch looked a little out of place in her gray-ragged clothing. It was as if the room had never aged in the way its owner had.

Finally, the witch spoke again. "Naughty Ginny Weasley, twisted her fate and changed her course." Her voice wasn't quite as pitiful as it had been earlier. It seemed as though being in her natural habitat gave her a small margin of extra strength.

She gestured for Ginny to place her hands on the crystal ball, and she obeyed. Nothing happened. "I wish you'd just tell me how it's been twisted. That's all I really want to know." Even now, Ginny felt silly. Here she was, sitting in a fortune teller's room, hands splayed over a crystal ball and genuinely wondering what the seer saw. If she wasn't a total hack to begin with. She was sure that if Hermione were here, she would be lecturing herself blue.

"Your mind is at ease, but your soul is restless. It made a choice it ought not have. It knows your fate is wrong. Could have been much happier."

At this, Ginny appeared affronted. "I am happy!" She protested.

"Must not think only of yourself. Your fate affects the happiness of another. Depends on it."

Ginny didn't know what to make of this information. Did this mean Fred? Would Fred still be alive and happy? Or Lupin, Tonks, Moody...?

"And what can I do about it?" She asked, only half-sarcastically this time.

"It cannot be changed, but I can show," Said the witch, her hands hovering over the crystal ball. Ginny's heart began to beat faster, despite her feelings that this was all just simple indulgence. 'One day,' she thought, 'my curiosity is going to get me killed.'

"It has almost gotten you killed before; but that will not stop you," responded the witch dismissively, reading her mind. Ginny's eyes grew wide at the accuracy. "You must see your fate. How it was to be. The nightmares would not persist had you stayed on your course. Very naughty, very clever, to twist it up as you have. Without even trying."

Ginny hesitated, her hands still on the crystal orb. "Well, I'm here aren't I? A peek can't hurt."

The ginger was sure that, after seeing whatever it was the witch wanted her to see, that the only result could occur would be to look at her current life and be glad that she'd twisted her own fate. This life could only look sweeter by comparison, because she could not imagine how things could possibly be any more perfect. The witch was right about the nightmares, but those were an extremely small price to pay, if you asked her.

Ginny noticed that the witch hadn't blinked her cloudy eyes in a very long time, so it was a surprise to see her finally close them. She too placed her hands on the crystal ball now, and it suddenly began to fill with a churning mist. It began to swirl faster and faster, almost angrily, as it shifted from milky white to red. The witch spoke again, though her voice was much less airy now, and an octave deeper than before. Goosebumps popped up all over Ginny's arms as she wondered if she was making a wise decision. She thought of removing her hands and leaving, but she stayed glued to the spot, as if she was suddenly 300 pounds heavier and unable to get to her feet.

"Sands of time, slow to wait. Let the soul reveal its true fate. Show how her life would have been now and forever more, had she not insisted on Gryffindor."

Everything went black.

To Be Continued...


	2. The Sorting

**Author's Note:** Updates won't always be this quick; from here on out, it'll probably be once a week or longer, depending on when inspiration strikes. Your reading and reviewing is my bread and butter, though, and to everyone who has reviewed/will review this story, so many thank-yous are to be given.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not JK Rowling. None of her base are belong to me.

**Last time on BY TWIST OF FATE...**

_"Sands of time, slow to wait. Let the soul reveal its intended fate. Show how her life would have been now and forever more, had she not insisted on Gryffindor.""_

_Everything went black._

**By Twist of Fate  
>Part I, Chapter Two: The Sorting<strong>

Ginny's eyes snapped open to be greeted with bright morning light spilling in through the windows of her childhood bedroom. She had been having the most incredible, unbelievable dream. She struggled to remember the details, but as with most dreams, the memory of it leaked from her mind just as inevitably as water through her fingers.

All she knew was, it had been an incredible dream.

The young girl slipped from the bed and, rubbing her eyes, started downstairs. The smell of breakfast alerted her stomach, which began to groan hungrily. As she neared the bottom floor, Ginny could hear muffled shouting become louder, and she realized it was this shouting that had probably woken her.

She wondered what the twins had done this time. It was so early in the morning, she was almost offended at their dedication to mischief. Ginny was stumping down the stairs, rubbing irritably at her eyes, when she stopped dead at the sight before her. The twins were there, along with Mum and Ron. Nothing unusual. Amidst the red hair, however, was a tuft of black; untidy and swooping low over a lightning-shaped scar and circular glasses.

Her eyes grew wide. Without giving it much thought, Ginny turned and all but sprinted back up the stairs, her brothers' laughter chasing after her at her expense.

Ginny had heard of Harry Potter and his story, had seen him in person last year at King's Cross, but had never expected to see the boy standing in her house! The boys should have warned her, she fumed as she flung herself back onto her bed. She was not at all prepared to meet Harry Potter. Hair askew, sleepy eyes, second-hand pajamas…it was a nightmare by an eleven-year-old's standards.

After the family had done their shopping in Diagon Alley, Ginny was lying on her stomach on her bed, feet crossed in the air as she thumbed through her new books. Second-hand 'new', anyway. Well, all except for the Lockhart books. Harry had been selfless and given her a brand new set for free. Those books would never leave her collection for as long as she lived.

She reached into her cauldron for another book by Gilderoy Lockhart when her hand came across something small and leathery. The young girl sat up and peered into her cauldron. There, mixed into her books, was a small leather-bound one that she didn't recognize. She picked it up and examined it; the book was very old, and printed in golden letters on the bottom right-hand corner was a name:

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

"Never heard of you," She muttered aloud, examining the cover further and concluded it to be a diary, "So I don't suppose you'd mind me reading your secrets?"

Ginny opened the book to the first page. Blank. Second page. Blank. She fanned through all of the pages; nothing. Not a single word was written in the journal. She shook it as if it might help, but it didn't.

"Well, you're bloody useless," Ginny reprimanded, a bit dejected. And then, "But I'll make use of you." She smiled. She'd never had a diary before. Her mother said it was a waste of money to write down your thoughts, for someone could (and would) always be able to read them. Ginny had a relatively more romantic idea about writing your thoughts down on paper.

She rummaged through her things and retrieved a bottle of ink and a quill. She began to write:

_'August 31, 1992 Dear Diary, Today I went shopping for my school supplies in Diagon Alley. Tomorrow I start my first day of my first year at Hogwarts!'_

The girl didn't get any further than that, for it was all she could do to keep from jumping out of her skin as words began to appear on the page on their very own:

_'Quite a late shopper, you are.'_

The words disappeared just as fast as they had come. She was scared and didn't want to tamper with the book anymore, but curiosity got the better of her as she stabbed her quill into her ink bottle and scrawled:

_'What are you? Why-'_

And again, as soon as she lifted her quill, words rapidly appeared and disappeared in succession:

_'No need to be frightened, dear girl. I am Tom Riddle. I am but a memory, preserved within my old diary. I can assure you that I'm of no threat.'_

Ginny chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment. She was stuck between fear and excitement, wrapped under a secure blanket of curiosity.

_'I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley. How'd you get into my things?'_

_'_Not quite sure,'_ came the fancy penmanship of Tom Riddle, _'but I'm quite pleased to have been placed with you, because it's been boring really, with no one to talk to for fifty years.'__

_ Ginny gaped. Fifty years? A part of her actually felt bad for Tom. The other part felt silly for feeling bad for a _book_. Still feeling a bit confused, she dabbed her quill into the ink once more: _

__'Are you a real person?'_ _

__'Of course I'm a real person,'_ the book replied, _'Only real people can yearn for friendship, can't they?'_ _

_Ginny felt an odd feeling then. She actually wanted to be friends with this person, this book; even if it-_he_-was probably just an enchantment. Not having yet started her education, Ginny didn't have very many people to talk to aside from her mother. Having Tom Riddle meant she would always have someone to talk to. She felt connected to him in an odd sort of way—but it made her trust it. _Him._ _

__'I'll be your friend, Tom.'_ she wrote slowly. It took a moment for the book's reply; in fact, she thought it wouldn't reply at all. _

__'I am glad to read this, Ginny Weasley. It would certainly be an honor to be your friend.'_ _

_Ginny cracked a shy smile and dipped her quill back into the ink to reply again when Tom's handwriting appeared first: _

__'Isn't it a bit late for you to still be awake? You have a train to catch tomorrow—Good night, Ginny.'_ And the page wiped itself clean, refusing to reply to anything else she wrote. _

_Ginny sighed. It was right. Well, he. Whatever. She closed the book and stuffed it into her trunk, resolving to start writing in it again the next time she was alone. Ginny would not tell a soul about Tom Riddle or his diary. If she did, someone may take it away, and already she was becoming way too attached to ever bear the thought of losing the friendship she was quickly developing with the memory of a fifty-year-old boy. _

_Ginny lay down and soon fell surrender to sweet dreams of Hogwarts, Harry Potter, and a very talkative Diary._

The next day, Ginny ran through the Barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 to board the train to Hogwarts on Platform 9¾. She bid her tearful mother goodbye and boarded the scarlet engine with Fred, George and Percy.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" She asked her brothers. "Dunno." Shrugged Fred. "Who cares?" grinned George, "They'll catch up. Let's get a compartment before they're all taken!" But they didn't catch up. Ginny was worried, but Ron was with Harry Potter. They'd surely make the train in time.

In the end, Ginny locked herself into an empty compartment so she could chat with Tom. Fred and George had run off with their friend Lee Jordan, all looking absolutely mischievous, and Percy was off somewhere feeling important. Tom proved to be a very interesting person, or thing (she wasn't quite sure yet), to talk to. She spent the better part of an hour telling him about the trip to Diagon Alley. She detailed the Muggle Duel her father had with Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter's unfortunate Floo mishap, Harry Potter's gorgeous green eyes, Harry Potter's generous offer of Lockhart's works, her unrequited love for Harry Potter, and her fear that she wouldn't make any friends at Hogwarts. He didn't talk much about himself, but offered advice and humorous musings to her stories.

About four hours of writing with Tom later, the door to her compartment flew open as the diary flew shut; in the doorway stood Draco Malfoy, flanked by two gorilla-like boys.

"Well look what we have here," he drawled, "The smallest Gryffindor hasn't any friends to sit with. Not even her boyfriend, Harry Potter."

Ginny gritted her teeth. No wonder her brothers and Harry couldn't stand him. He had just appeared and already Ginny wanted him to leave.

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" She flared up, going red in the face and ears.

"Well I guess you won't mind us sitting here, then?" He nonchalantly crossed the threshold and took a seat across form Ginny in between his two cronies, later to be introduced as Crabbe and Goyle.

"You're not as great as you think you are." She shot at him a bit lamely, seething, wanting nothing more than for him and his bodyguards to leave her alone. She knew that being a first year _and _a Weasley would make her a target for Malfoy on principle alone, but didn't expect it to happen before she even set foot on campus.

Draco smirked. "Weasley, you're absolutely right," he leaned back in his seat, showing no intention of leaving, "I can't help it that I'm not as spiffing as your Potter. If only I had split my head open as a baby…" He snapped his fingers in an 'oh shucks!' sort of way, his voice dripping with sarcasm. His friends laughed stupidly.

Ginny seethed at his insensitive remark. This seemed to please Draco a great deal, as a triumphant smirk punctuated his face. And then his eyes fell onto the diary in Ginny's lap, his eyes glittering. Suddenly, she felt extremely protective over keeping the diary away from Draco. She glared at him as she shoved it into her bag and out of sight.

"Poke fun all you want," she tried to appear collected, despite her temper. She was outnumbered and no one was sure to intervene. "you're just jealous. Harry will always be more talented than you and it kills you. At least he fights his battles on his own." it was her turn to smirk as she gave Draco's cronies a pointed look. "Cowardice runs in your family, Malfoy. You always have to hide behind someone larger than yourself before you can find your tongue. Just look at your dad-"

Draco stood up, all traces of jest disappeared from his face. "You'll eat those words, Weasley." And with Crabbe and Goyle closely behind him, he left the compartment, fiercely slamming the door behind him.

Then, silence.

A nasty silence.

_'What just happened here?' _she thought, stunned by his overreaction. She cracked open her diary to recount the entire encounter.

Once the Express arrived at Hogwarts, the events from then until the Sorting Ceremony were a blur. And now, here she stood in the Great Hall, waiting to be sorted. This place was absolutely breathtaking beyond description, but her nerves about the Sorting Ceremony were occupying her too much to really drink in the grandeur of her surroundings.

The young witch glanced over the Gryffindor table where all of her brothers sat; but to her dismay, Ron was absent. So was Harry. Had her brother not cared enough to watch the sorting? Had something gone wrong? Were the two boys in danger? There was little Ginny could do about it except wait to be sorted and see if the Twins knew anything once she was seated at the Gryffindor table.

Before the sorting could begin, though, the ancient Sorting Hat performed a ritual song at the beginning of each term. Percy had informed her that the song changed each year, and the hat never failed to entertain. Now, as everyone in the Hall waited in silence, the brim of the hat split open and it began to belt out a tune:

_This is a most auspicious night,  
>For there are many faces I have not glimpsed before.<br>To sit before you is my delight,  
>For it's the only time I'm worn.<em>

Before I was enchanted to do the task,  
>Of sorting children into houses.<br>I was an ordinary wizard's hat,  
>Vulnerable to lice and louses.<p>

But thanks to the founders of this school,  
>I am endowed with brains and wisdom.<br>I have been given the task to separate the lot of you,  
>Into one of four kingdoms.<p>

Each house has its own quirks and specs,  
>To separate it from the others.<br>These will be your fondest allies,  
>Family, friends and lovers.<p>

Before you step forward and learn your fate,  
>You must first be imparted with this advice:<br>Where you're sorted does not dictate,  
>Where your loyalty strictly lies.<p>

Gryffindors are surely brave and true,  
>They're known for their noble hearts.<br>They tend to see the picture from a grander view,  
>Rather than its smaller parts.<p>

Ravenclaws hold different standards for,  
>The things they value most.<br>Wit and logic make up their core,  
>But are much too modest to boast.<p>

Hufflepuffs are great to have at hand,  
>When you need a friend who is true and dear.<br>Their loyal and honest souls are grand,  
>And their intentions are always clear.<p>

Slytherins are sharp of mind,  
>But beware, for they are also sharp of tongue.<br>Encounter one and you may find,  
>Why their cunning doesn't go unsung.<p>

_So come along, my first timers,  
>To be afraid is fruitless.<br>I'm just a hat, and it's just my job,  
>To place you where you're suited!<em>

The Hall erupted into applause. Once quiet had been restored, the sorting began. As McGonagall worked her way down the list through the alphabet, Ginny became more and more impatient to talk to her brothers.

It kind of took the thrill out of the sorting ceremony, being a Weasley. Everyone knew that Weasleys were always sorted into Gryffindor, just as the Malfoys were always Slytherin. It was perhaps why their families didn't get along; they were natural-born opposites.

"Vaughn, Catrina" was sorted into Slytherin, and the perky-looking blonde bounced off towards her respective table. Ginny had overheard her on the boatride over, talking of her definite placement into the serpent's house.

"Weasley, Ginevra!" McGonagall beckoned at last, and Ginny rose to the front of the room and took a seat on the stool. The twins both gave her a big thumbs-up and Percy beamed, his chest puffing out with pride. Ginny had not felt nervous before this point. Though she was not at all concerned about which house she would end up in, the hundreds of eyes watching her made her all too self-aware of her second-hand robes and windblown hair.

McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat onto Ginny's small head and it fell easily over her eyes. She stared at the blackness of the interior and nearly jumped when it began to speak. Her brothers had spoiled this surprise for her ages ago, but having it actually happen had still caught her off guard.

_'Another Weasley…'_ the hat mused. _'But it's a girl this time. It's been quite a long time since I've sorted a female Weasley. You are very much like the men before you, true…but there's something else here. A strong sense of cunning…you would do very well in Slytherin House, you know. The separation from your older siblings would allow you room to stand out and grow…'_

Ginny's eyes went wide. No one could see it of course, under the hat, but she was rigid with anxiety. Ginny dreaded the idea of being sorted into Slytherin House. Her family would be most upset and she knew Slytherin was the house where most dark wizards originated. She belonged in Gryffindor.

_'Gryffindor would surely be a safe choice,' _the hat read her mind. _'I may place you there, you'd surely fit in-but you have potential to stand out and do great things in Slytherin, things you would never have the opportunity to do otherwise. But the Sorting Hat always takes your decision into consideration...'_

Ginny gulped. She was sure that the Sorting Hat was taking longer with her than most other students. With some, the hat had barely touched their head before it shouted out their house. With others, it had to think for a bit. Ginny hadn't been on the stool more than a minute, but for her it felt like an hour.

_'There is nothing wrong with you,' _the hat read her mind again. _'But you are right, I can't have you up here all day, twiddling your thumbs, of which I have none…'_

Ginny's mind reeled; her first instinct was to think _'Gryffindor! Gryffindor!'_ but in her heart, she was muttering, _'Wherever you think is best.'_ And then-

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat bellowed. Suddenly, the light of the Great Hall was blinding her. She squinted around, shocked, not wanting to believe her ears. Even McGonagall looked visibly surprised as she removed the hat from the young witch's head. Gasps were heard all throughout the room; everyone was gaping openly at her. One of the twins stood up in protest.

"That hat has finally gone mad!" he shouted. "Ginny's not a bleeding Slytherin!"

There were some jeers and hisses from the Slytherin table, and Ginny looked up at her would-have-been head of house for support.

"The Sorting Hat's decision is final," McGonagall barked. "Sit down, Mr. and Mr. Weasley." both of them were on their feet at this point, yelling about injustice. Percy had gone white in the face, his chest not so puffy anymore. The old witch looked down at Ginny, still sitting dumbstruck on the stool. Her face was stern, but she looked almost sympathetic.

"To your table, Miss Weasley. We do not want to hold the feast up any longer than we have to."

Ginny nodded numbly and got to her feet. Instead of crossing to the left to sit at the Gryffindor table, she walked towards the far right of the room, where the Slytherins sneered and jeered at their first Weasley housemate. It was rather unpleasant; her fellow Slytherins were stuck somewhere between disgust and excitement. On the one hand, a Weasley was considered a disgrace to some of the more pretentious pureblood families. On the other, it would make for some great ammunition against the current Weasley students.

The blonde who had been sorted before her, Catrina, patted the empty space next to her. "You can sit here," she offered politely, and Ginny gratefully obliged. She wasn't sure if she could take it if another Slytherin student scooted over to bar her access.

McGonagall was walking off with the Sorting Hat now, and Dumbledore rose to address the students. His speech was short and cheerful, as though Ginny's entire world hadn't just crashed down around her. Soon after, food flowered out of every bowl and platter along the table. While it looked quite more enticing than even her mother's cooking, Ginny didn't feel quite as hungry as she had previously been. The shock of being sorted into Slytherin had still not sunk in, and she was now grateful that Ron and Harry had missed it. She didn't know if she would be able to stand the disappointment on Harry Potter's face. He would probably hate her now; not that she had a chance in the first place.

"You should eat," said the blonde girl. "You look sick."

Ginny smiled weakly at her. "I am feeling a little sick."

Catrina's head fell to the side slightly as she looked Ginny over. Ginny took a moment to take in the girl's appearance as well. Catrina had long, yellow-blonde hair. It was extremely long; worn in a braid down to her waist, complimented by bangs worn in the front. Her eyes were large and brown, and large hooped earrings swayed from her lobes. The girl wore a lot of jewelry, actually. She had several bracelets, rings on at least half of her fingers, and a golden necklace with a unicorn horn pendant.

"Aren't you relieved to be sorted into Slytherin?" She asked. At Ginny's expression, she elaborated. "Your whole family is in Gryffindor! Aren't you excited at the prospect of not being under their watch all the time? Of having to live up to them?"

Ginny sighed. "That's almost exactly what the Sorting Hat said."

At this, Catrina looked pleased. "It made the right choice, then! If the Sorting Hat put you here despite your family's tradition, it knows something you don't."

"Like perhaps I'm going to grow up to be-" Ginny caught herself before she said the word 'evil'. This sentiment wasn't sure to earn points with this girl, and Ginny couldn't afford to make enemies so early. She felt lucky that even one Slytherin was behaving pleasantly, after the horror stories her brothers had always come home with. "Anyway," she recovered, expanding on her thoughts. "I suppose it won't be so bad. Slytherin has a dreadful stigma, but you are the most polite person I've met today."

_'Even though you're probably the _first_ person I've met today aside from Malfoy,' _She added inwardly.

Catrina gave her a charming smile, her large eyes lighting up at the compliment. "Slytherin has a bad reputation, but most of my family were Slytherin and they turned out to be great Witches and Warlocks. Don't let a few bad eggs spoil the whole batch, that's what my mum says."

Just as Ginny was regaining some of the color in her face, the bench next to her sagged under additional weight. Looking over, she immediately recognized the boy as Draco Malfoy. He was sitting with his back to the table, his elbows supporting him. He looked just as arrogant as if their encounter on the train had never occurred.

"Well, look at this. I told you you'd eat your words, didn't I? I never thought I'd see the day," He spoke smoothly, his lips twisted into a smirk that didn't quite meet his eyes. "A Weasley sorted into Slytherin. Either you've got something great in you, or I need to transfer before Hogwarts lowers its standards any further. I'm inclined to believe it's the latter."

"I see you've come without protection this time." Ginny replied coolly, noting the absence of Crabbe and Goyle. Draco opened his mouth to retort, but was quickly interrupted.

"You're Draco Malfoy," Catrina spoke up from Ginny's other side. "I heard the Ministry is keeping your family under the looking glass these days. Think of the shame you'll be burdened with if your father finds out you're eating meals with a Weasley!" At this, she offered a giggle.

Draco glared. But, realizing Catrina was probably right, he pushed himself away from the table to return to his original seat. Ginny liked this girl already.

Looking back at Catrina, she smiled. "Did you see the look on his face?" It was her turn to giggle, and finally Ginny began helping herself to steak and kidney pie.

"I've heard Malfoy is a bit of a spoiled git, but is otherwise harmless. You just have to play into his shallow side. I'm sure he'll warm up to you as the year goes on, though, don't worry."

At this, Ginny gave a snort. Of all the things she could be feeling about her friction with Draco, it wasn't 'worry'.

"Malfoys and Weasleys are practically blood enemies. I don't see that changing."

Catrina shrugged. "And up until now, Weasleys have always been Gryffindor. I bet you didn't see that changing, either."

To Be Continued...


	3. Common Ground

**Author's Note: **I'm going to be introducing a lot of Original Characters in this story. I blame my years of Harry Potter Roleplay. However, you can't have fanfiction without the canons, and I promise they won't be forgotten!

I also apologize for the formatting errors in the last chapter. I'll try to proofread MOAR BETTAR before submitting. I upload from TextEdit.

This chapter's delay is due to my finally getting into the POTTERMORE beta and my total fangirling. I'm in Slytherin. I thought I'd be Hufflepuff, but I've been describing myself as "Slytherpuff" for awhile, so it's still most pleasing.

Your reviews and subscription to my story continues to warm my heart.

**By Twist of Fate**

**Part I, Chapter Three: Common Ground**

There was a great scraping of chairs and shuffling of feet as the Start of Term Feast drew to a close and the students were ordered to bed.

As everyone rose and began to file out, Ginny lagged behind to wait on Percy, Fred and George to find her. She needed to see them right now, even if it was just for a brief hug. She couldn't believe that, just this morning, she had been wondering if her Gryffindor tie would clash with her hair.

She had just spotted a flash of ginger hair and had started towards it when Catrina held her back.

"You can't," She insisted, tugging at Ginny's sleeve. "You won't know where the dormitories are, or the password."

Though the older students were filing out on their own accord, a throng of First Years were waiting in a queue around the two Slytherin Prefects. Ginny sighed.

"Yes. Of course. You're right." She said resignedly, moving over to the other first-timers and feeling very dejected.

"Is this everyone?" Said a tall, blonde girl who looked just as arrogant as the Slytherin stigma suggested. She was pale, had white-blonde hair and an upturned nose, her features sharp yet elegant.

"Looks like," said the other Prefect, a boy with olive skin and long black hair that he kept tied in a sleek ponytail. He appeared to carry the same confidence of his companion, but his casual demeanor suggested that he was much more laid back.

"Good." The girl said. "I'm Ursula Garvel and this is Wes Leer. We will be your Prefects this year and this is a _Slytherin_ meeting, Weasleys. If you're having trouble finding your Common Room, we can't help you." For a split moment, Ginny almost thought Ursula was talking to her. But, as the Prefect was scowling over all of their heads, Ginny looked round to see the twins standing at the back of the crowd, bouncing on the balls of their feet.

"Do go on," Said Fred.

"It's a great speech so far," Ammended George.

"We'll wait." Finished Fred.

"Yes, you will," Snarled Wes Leer, stepping forward and not looking quite as laid back as he had done a moment ago. "You will wait for a time that isn't being used to divulge the location of our Dormitories."

"Do you really want to embarrass little sister on her first day?" sneered Ursula, her hands placed authoritatively on her hips.

The twins looked unabashed. "Don't have a cow, we have better things to do than spy on you lot." Fred said innocently.

"Besides, we already know where your Common Room is," Added George. The First Years, Ginny included, looked as though they were watching an invisible tennis ball fly back and forth between their seniors. Ursula and Wes looked like they both had stink sap under their noses.

"It's the only place in the castle we've never cared to explore-"

"-I'd personally rather eat my shoe-"

"-But that's neither here nor there. Ginny," Fred finally addressed her, and she didn't feel embarrassed one bit as he stepped purposefully forward and scooped her up into a hug, George following suit. "We'll see you 'round, Gin, and you let us know if these gits give you any trouble."

"Like they know the meaning of _trouble_," George snorted.

The Prefect Wes Leer had shoved his way through the crowd now, reaching in his robes for his wand. Before he could make any threats, however, the twins bowed low to the ground, winking one last time at Ginny, before jogging out of the hall to catch up with their housemates. They were mischief-makers, surely, but Fred and George were not confrontational. They didn't much fancy a duel in the Great Hall.

Ginny's cheeks were pink with happiness as she turned back to her housemates. They were all glaring at her. Feeling sheepish, her entire face flushed the color of her cheeks.

"Got to go," Wes said, freeing himself from the crowd. "The others will need the password."

He strode swiftly out of the Great Hall and out of sight.

"If nobody else has any family they'd like to cuddle, we can get going as well," Ursula said sharply, and nobody dared to speak. Ginny hated this girl already.

In the Entrance Hall, Ginny could see the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw First Years filing up the stairs, while the Hufflepuffs exited downward. The Slytherin Prefect lead their group into descent as well, but in the opposite direction.

"Our Dormitories are in the dungeons," Ursula was speaking like a proper tour guide. Ginny had the distinct impression that she took her role very seriously, just as Percy did. "We are underground, but have a brilliant view of the Black Lake from our Commons."

They rounded a corner, the temperature growing colder the further they traveled. Ginny was willing her mind to remember all of these twists and turns for later.

"We are very close with each other in Slytherin," Ursula went on, giving a speech that Ginny was sure had been recited several times in front of a mirror before being used in front of them now. "You'll find that you'll bond with your housemates far more than individuals from any other house." At this, she gave Ginny a pointed look. Ginny glared.

She drawled on for a few more minutes about the importance of unity within the house, while making subtle jabs at the other houses, before she stopped in front of a blank stretch of stone wall.

"Here we are." She said impressively, though to Ginny it looked like an ordinary wall. Perhaps not even that. The damp, cold stone was not all that charming on the eyes.

"You can tell where the entrance is by this torch," Ursula gestured to the closest torch on the wall. On the side, the most subtle of serpents was etched into it, as if a student from years' past had put it there for their own use. "You'll eventually find this place on instinct, but it is there for your reference. You are to tell no one about this landmark, or the password. It is a grave offense to share our Commons with anyone outside of our house."

Ursula cleared her throat importantly. "The password changes every fortnight. Tonight, the password is '_Bicorn_'."

As she said this, she gave a satisfied smile when the wall slid open to reveal the Slytherin Common Room. There were several awed gasps and excited giggles from the First Years, and Ginny couldn't help but 'ooh' softly in spite of herself as greenish-blue light spilled out into the corridor.

They all crossed the threshold to properly take in the grandeur of the Common Room. The room was very tall and wide, carved from stone and brightened by green flames burning in the grate. A handsome silver candelabra hung in midair, which also shone with emerald flame. The stone foundation was not uninviting; cozy black sofas and armchairs in front of the fire, soft rugs upon the floor, rich polished tables for study and leisure; it was quite impressive as far as Ginny was concerned. The overall feel wasn't terribly fluffy, but she would be lying to herself if she said she wouldn't want to spend hours in this room.

The older Slytherin students were already situated, laughing and talking openly with each other. There was a group in the corner playing a game of Exploding Snap that seemed to be a bit more aggressive than normal. Wes Leer was talking animatedly with a group of older boys, and Ursula Garvel was striding over to meet him now that her Prefect duties were extinguished for the night. Malfoy was in between his cronies again, and joined by a severe looking black boy and a raven-headed, pug-faced girl. He was apparently fairly popular, as a couple of other students milled around their group to gossip. Out of the windows, merpeople were gathering around to get a look at the newly arrived students.

"Oh, I love this," breathed Catrina from Ginny's side, waving to the Merpeople, who were humming softly. "My mum told me all about how much she enjoyed the Common Room in her day. Doesn't seem like it's changed much since she was a student."

"My brothers told me about their Common Room," Ginny shrugged, "It doesn't sound anything like this, though."

Sensing Ginny's persistent gloom, Catrina smiled and lead her over to one of the sofas nearest the fire. "There are a lot of families who are sorted into different houses."

"Not mine, though." Sighed Ginny.

"Oh, come off it," Catrina was rolling her eyes. "They're not _dead_. You'll still see them! Don't be so worried. Slytherin is a very nice house for making friends; you heard Ursula, Slytherins regard each other like family. It's a very tight-knit house."

Ginny snorted at this. "Perhaps for you, but I don't expect any Slytherin is going to treat me like a sister."

"I will." Catrina offered solemnly. At this, Ginny couldn't think of a retort. She managed a sheepish smile.

"Thanks."

At that moment, the pug-like girl from Malfoy's group stuck her head in between them from behind the sofa, startling Ginny. She giggled rudely at the reaction.

"So it's true?" She simpered, eying Ginny's hair. "A _Weasley_ in _Slytherin?_" She giggled again. "This is just _rich!_"

Ginny scowled. From her other side, she felt that familiar sag of the cushions as someone sat down next to her. "Don't go that far, Pansy," drawled Draco, "You might give her false hope by using 'Weasley' and 'Rich' in the same sentence."

"Don't be a git," Catrina snapped, straightening up and giving the two of them reproving looks. Malfoy's other friend, the black one, arrived as he sat on the arm closest to Catrina.

"A blood traitor in Slytherin house...the founder himself is rolling over in his grave." he said smoothly, his voice so quiet that you had to strain your ears to hear him.

"Maybe she aspires to clear her family's shame," suggested Pansy, though her tone betrayed that she didn't believe this at all.

"Or maybe," Draco chimed in, "that old hat's tired of milling out Weasley failures, so it tried a different house for a change. Maybe this is a desperate attempt to bring some glory back to their name." All three of their new companions laughed.

Catrina looked irritated. "You should be glad to have her here, especially you, Malfoy." At this, Draco sobered enough to raise an inquisitive eyebrow. "You hate Weasleys _because_ of their blood treachery. The hat put her in Slytherin; she's on your side!"

Ginny finally had to cut in at this. "I'm sitting _right here_, you know," She said indignantly. "Valuing equality among all magical and non-magical beings is not _treachery,_ and I will never be on _your _side!" She glared at Draco, as if he was the one to suggest such a thing, and got to her feet. It was finally hitting her how real this situation was. She was a Slytherin. Her brothers were not going to be there to stick up for her. She would have to endure this bullying all year long. She really needed Tom Riddle right now. She couldn't explain it, but at the moment, Catrina's companionship wasn't enough. In fact, it was making things worse.

"I'm going to bed." She announced irritably, hoping Catrina got the hint that she didn't want to be followed.

"Go have a good cry!" Jeered Pansy, and Ginny stalked off. As she descended the stairs towards the dormitories, she could hear Ursula Garvel, who had heard Pansy's last words, lecturing the group about bullying First-Year housemates.

* * *

><p><em>"...This is a disaster. Only one person has been nice to me so far and I don't see that changing any time soon. The people in this house are so rude and arrogant. I don't know how I'm going to survive this year. I wish I could go home or transfer schools. This is the worst thing that could have happened."<em>

Ginny had written Tom a long-winded letter of complaint in the diary, and to her relief, he didn't interrupt. She needed an outlet for her feelings, and Tom Riddle seemed the only logical person (or thing) to turn to.

Once she finished, however, his response was very short:

_"Slytherin is a good house. I was a Slytherin, you know."_

Ginny let out a frustrated sigh. She felt alone again; it seemed the only people she could complain to about being in Slytherin _were_ Slytherins. And they weren't exactly going to see her side of things. Seeming to sense her discomfort, Tom elaborated:

_"It's hard, to expect one thing and receive another. You grew up expecting to be a Gryffindor, raised in a household where that seemed the only positive outcome. Then you were placed with Slytherin, which is considered the natural enemy. So now you feel like there's something wrong with you, and that your family will see you differently. I assure you, the house in which you're placed will not matter much in the grand scheme of things. It changes nothing about who you are, will become or your relationship with your kin." _

Ginny smiled weakly. Everyone seemed to be telling her that, but she didn't believe it for a second.

_"Besides,_" The journal added, "_Slytherin really is the best house of the lot. Call it bias, but you should feel honoured."_

"Oh yes, bullying makes me feel extremely honored," Ginny pouted aloud.

_"The bullying will stop; it was only your first night. You will adjust. And so will they." _The diary replied.

Ginny gaped openly at Tom Riddle's diary. How had he been able to hear her? Feeling a little afraid, she closed the diary without responding and shut it up in her bedside table. Maybe it was just a really clever enchantment, she told herself. Maybe he hadn't even heard her, but was merely adding an afterthought? It seemed like it could have been. All the same, it made her realize just how tired she was. She rolled over and fell victim to slumber.

* * *

><p>The next day brought the first day of classes as a Slytherin student. She held her tie up in front of the mirror, wondering if this was all just a very intricate dream. She gave herself a little pinch, and the pain assured her that she couldn't hope to wake up any time soon.<p>

Catrina waited for her to get ready so they could go to breakfast together. From the moment they entered the Great Hall, all anyone could talk about was the wild rumor that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had wrecked a flying car into the Whomping Willow.

Ginny had initially thought this rumor to be rubbish, but in the middle of breakfast she heard the all-too-familiar booming of her mother's voice in the form of a Howler. She laughed along with the rest of the hall at the scarlet hue of her brother's face, glad to see that the two boys had at least made it to school safely.

Ron wasn't the only one to get a letter from Mrs. Weasley. One of the school owls swooped down over her porridge to drop off a large package full of sweets and a set of brand new robes to replace her second-hand ones. She gaped. There was no way her parents could afford the robes; why was she receiving them? She unfolded the attached letter:

_Ginevra,_

_Your brothers all wrote home last night to tell your father and myself about your sorting. I don't want you to think that we are in any way disappointed in you. We are so proud of you._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Ginny folded the parchment up before Catrina read over her shoulder. She knew now why she had gotten treated with new robes; there weren't many poor Slytherins. With her heart in the right place, Mrs. Weasley was trying to help her daughter fit in with her peers as best as she could.

Catrina took a cauldron cake from the care package without asking, and Ginny looked up to see the blonde grinning at her. "Your mum doesn't seem to be brooding over your sorting." She looked triumphant. Ginny couldn't help but grin back at her.

"Ooh," Pansy simpered as she squeezed in between the two First Years. "New robes, huh? You'd better keep those, it looks like the most expensive thing your family owns!"

"Isn't it a bit early for this?" Ginny groaned, giving herself some distance from the older girl and pulling some toast her way.

"Not a morning person?" Pansy asked, smirking. "I was actually coming over to ask you why you aren't more upset about Potter?"

Ginny's face betrayed that she felt absolutely puzzled and a little worried by this remark. Pansy blinked girlishly.

"He could have been killed by that tree, you know! As his girlfriend, you should be most concerned about his well-being!"

At this, Malfoy's end of the table erupted with laughter, and Pansy giggled openly along with them. She should have known she was here on Malfoy's suggestion. Ginny's face burned red as she stood up to face the blonde boy down the way.

"You seem to be more obsessed with him than I am, and that's saying something! Why don't you go over there and ask him out already?" She fumed, gathering up her things and storming towards the grand oak doors to the Entrance Hall.

Many low 'Oooohs' followed her.

* * *

><p>The first day of classes had turned out to be enjoyable, despite the onslaught of homework they were stacked with already. Ginny and Catrina were currently sitting in front of the fire practicing the 'swish and flick' method from Flitwick's Charms lesson, giggling at failures and clapping excitedly at successes. Ginny felt truly grateful for Catrina's quick acceptance of a Weasley into her house; even if all of her other housemates were hesitant to like her, at least there was one friend to laugh and study with. She had accepted over the course of the day that more would come with time and patience, but right now all she needed was Catrina. The blonde witch was turning out to be a very valuable friend, academically and socially.<p>

"Wingardium Leviosa!" cried Ginny, her quill rising steadily off the floor. Catrina cheered it on as it ascended higher and higher, until-

"I can't believe they even have to _teach_ that charm." Draco had snatched the quill out of the air and crushed it in his fist. "It's utter rubbish."

The proximity to Catrina and her lingering resentment from breakfast gave Ginny the courage to stand up to Malfoy. "Rubbish, you say?" She asked calmly. "Wingardium Leviosa!" She pointed her wand at Draco's, which was sticking out of his back pocket. Before he knew what she was aiming at, however, the wand was out of his reach and floating up towards the ceiling.

Draco flailed feebly for his wand as nearby students roared with laughter. Catrina was giggling so hard she was unable to sit up straight, and contented to rolling over on her back.

Draco's flushed face was contorted with rage as he ceased jumping and slapped Ginny's wand out of her grasp. His wand fell from the ceiling and he caught it, as hers rolled across the stone floor, spewing sparks in its wake.

The Common Room went very still as Draco pointed his wand in Ginny's face, just as she was about to grab for her own. "You _dare_..." he said coldly, and opened his mouth to curse her when the Prefect Wes Leer disarmed him from across the room. Draco spun around, still shaking with anger, as Wes approached.

"We do not use curses on housemates." He snapped, tossing Draco his wand. "And we especially do not use curses on First Years who are incapable of defending themselves. A girl, even! Are you such a coward?"

Draco seethed. "She-!"

"She was having a go at you!" Wes cut across him. "That's what you get for storing your wand in your back pocket; and really Malfoy, a _levitating charm_ disarmed you? Get out of my sight with waffle like that. Apologize or go to bed."

There was a note of finality in his voice that Ginny would never dare to argue with. She could certainly see how this boy had earned his Prefect badge; every student in the Common Room seemed to be holding their breath. Ginny's wand was placed onto her lap, and she looked over to see Catrina smirking in amusement at the entire situation.

Draco, on the other hand, was having an internal struggle with his two options. He was obviously furious, but didn't dare to step on the older boy's toes.

"Goodnight, then." He said finally, and he shoved past Wes Leer and out of sight without a second glance at the two girls in front of the fire. Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle hastened to follow, and Ginny realized that Draco had tried to pick on her in order to show off to his mates. She smirked in spite of herself.

It was as if the volume in the Common Room was switched back on as students resumed whatever they were doing. Wes Leer approached the two first years, still not looking very pleased.

"Don't let Malfoy get to you." He said. Ginny was slightly taken aback by this, as she had been expecting him to send her off to bed as well for rising to Draco's taunt.

"He just likes to show off, I think." Replied Ginny tentatively.

Wes laughed. "Don't we all? Malfoys are one of the only true Pureblood families left. They're purists, and are obsessed with asserting that fact. If anything, I think he just regurgitates whatever his father says. He'll cool it if you give him time, but if he _ever_ points his wand at you again," Wes was scowling now, "You come to me. Threatening first year girls...well, see you later, then."

He returned to his friends, and Ginny gaped after him. "Did he...did he just offer to protect me?" She inquired of Catrina, who was beaming.

"Of course he did, he's your House Prefect," Catrina said dismissively. Seeing Ginny's face, she added, "Slytherins are extremely protective over their First Years. Nobody messes with the youngest of the house, as a rule. Once you move on to Second Year they won't have your back quite as much, but we look after our own. Malfoy should know that by now. He was daft to pull his wand on you in front of everyone.

"Now let's try the spell again before bed," Catrina finished, and Ginny raised her wand.

Her spirits soared in just the same way as her quill; just as Tom had suggested, her housemates were, slowly but surely, beginning to adapt to her.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
